A Knight In Dark Waters
by spoondance
Summary: Amidst the chaos that is the life of the Liars, a new mask appears and one Paige McCullers returns to Rosewood for her Senior year. For Paige, her hometown was a necessary nightmare to return to. 'Poor little orphan, still afraid of the dark. Shed some light on your past and maybe your future will be brighter. Here piggy piggy piggy. -A'. Paily AU.


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pretty Little Liars in any way, shape, or form in case you were wondering._

_**A/N:** This is an AU story; it does not strictly follow PLL or any Batman movie, show, or comic book._

**Chapter 1**

**Droplets**

**.o.o.o.o.o.**

Time was something Paige didn't like to think about. How time moved so fast that memories were a blur. How it could slow down; creep along, stop. And how so much could happen in one second and then months could pass without a change. Why could one small moment spin everything out of control where the moment just before was steady and mundane? She didn't like to think about time, but she couldn't help but to constantly be drawn back.

Did time stick to a steady path or did it trail after our hearts? When heartbeats raced, did time follow? Or did it make more sense that time kicked into overdrive and our bodies and hearts lurched to keep up? And when time slowed, was it our hearts dragging it back or was time winding down in that moment? Is that what happened when someone died, their time was simply winding down? When someone was murdered, was their time shattered? Broken?

Is that why her own heart felt ripped to shreds? Had she been standing too close to the explosion of time? Three short years ago. Long years. Years. But her wounds were healed over mostly. They burned and itched like a new scar fighting old skin, but she had found a way to ease the ache. A way to keep herself grounded and focused, driven in a darkness that she refused to let consume her.

The world was darkness and chaos, and time and hearts collided at every corner. Lives were broken, stolen, oppressed, damaged, and ruined and Paige immersed herself in the shadows of others to escape her own. Because how better to escape a shadow than in a deep darkness? She spent so much time in the dark of life that she was forgetting the sight of light. It hadn't troubled her for quite some time until her dreams began to swell up and rage in vivid colors of scenes she'd long forgotten, others she'd never forget. Not long after the nightmares started, she received a message that stopped her from sleeping altogether.

_'__Poor little orphan, still afraid of the dark. Shed some light on your past and maybe your future will be brighter. Here piggy piggy piggy. -A'_

**.o.o.o.o.o.**

"Okay girls, gather around! Jonson, Mackie, cut it out and listen up." The coach had that same strict tone all coaches seemed to hold and the locker room quieted, twenty or more girls focused on Coach Fulton and the stranger standing next to her. "We have a new member on the team." She smiled with a nod to Paige, who stood still and tried not to look too... unapproachable. She had never enjoyed having so many eyes on her unless it was to praise her accomplishments. Though even that was no longer something she cared for, the attention no longer thrilled her. Nor did it terrify her, not really. It made her uneasy but she was capable of taking judgment, of being scrutinized, she just wasn't use to being watched after years spent avoiding eyes. "This is Paige McCullers and I expect you all to be welcoming and helpful as she gets settled in. She's got a late start with us but she'll be up to speed in no time. We've already met and I believe she'll make a great addition to the team." Paige's eyes darted to a girl slipping in through the door behind the others, tall with dark hair and seemed to be a bit flustered. "Ah, Fields, glad you could join us!"

The girl looked up, eyes widened and apologetic. Her face appeared genuine and so utterly open to Paige, even from a distance. It was striking. "I'm so sorry, Coach. I couldn't find my keys a-" A nice voice too, gentle if jittery.

The coach waved her apology off, clearly not too bothered, "It's fine, Emily. I was just introducing our new teammate here." A gesture to Paige, and dark eyes landed on her, appraising her for a moment before smiling politely. Paige didn't really know why, but she smiled back. Maybe she felt bad for the girl who appeared to be having a rough morning.

"Alright, out to the water everyone!" Paige jerked back a bit from the volume of the order but straightened as the girls hurried past. "Emily," the girl turned from opening her locker, "Would you show Paige here around? Make sure she knows where everything is while I go get the girls started?"

"Yeah, no problem, Coach." There was that polite smile again, the kind of genuine politeness that seemed lacking in normal teenagers – at least from Paige's experiences which, admittedly, weren't many. There was also something oddly familiar about the darker girl. The glaringly obvious beauty of the girl told Paige she probably wouldn't have forgotten her so easily. She guessed they could've had classes together growing up, very likely, but there was something more she couldn't quite figure out.

"Great, thanks. Then just lead her out to the pool and you can get ready and warm-up on your own." Emily nodded as the coach turned and headed out after the rest of the team.

Eyes were back on her and a hand was held out. "Hey, I'm Emily, Varsity Swim Captain." She wasn't boasting or declaring her status, it was more about filling Paige in on the details of the team. And the way Emily had said it, with a light chuckle and smile, told her that the girl didn't think her position put her above anyone. Such a seemingly sweet and mild girl in such a competitive sport. Most other serious swimmers(or athletes in general) that she had met, had a sharpness to them; whether it be in their tone, posture, a glint in their eyes – somewhere there was always a bite when it came to their sport. She understood the drive, that combative energy that welled up at water's edge or when you placed a goal for yourself, your future, your pride. Having been an extremely competitive youth, the easy nature of the swimmer before her intrigued Paige to say the least.

"Uh, Paige, new girl." She took the offered hand -soft and cool, but firm- and gave a crooked smile. Emily laughed gently. Everything about this girl seemed gentle. "So what's your swim? I swim free, but I dip into all styles."

Paige watched as that polite smile turned kinder and warmer; reaching her heart in an unusual way that pulled her forward. A step closer and she saw that this was nothing compared to past smiles, to past laughter and past loves this girl had experienced. Something about the way her lips curved gave off a sense of a loss of light. And Paige ached for that light.

"Free and fly mostly." Her voice took on a warmer tone as well, a bit calmer as if the very thought of being in the water centered her. She truly loved swimming, there was no denying it by the demeanor of her entire being. The lax of her shoulders, the deep breathes held in a beat longer than usual as if soaking in a memory, the way her eyes gleamed. It was a strangely captivating thing to see and Paige just continued to watch her, forgetting that she'd arrived to school so early for a reason. She couldn't describe the feeling, catching this glimpse into someone she'd only just met; confused as to why she noticed, why it affected her. 'Who is this girl?'

But Emily turned and the world moved on as if nothing significant had just been discovered. Paige hated how time could be so irreverent.

"So," Emily begin the tour of the fairly standard locker room. "Not much to really show you but... the lockers are obviously here." She gestured about her but Paige was watching the humor in her smile. "You'll probably get a locker in this row, with mine, since a lot of them were the former Seniors. The showers are just down here and to the left." They started moving down the isle, Emily pointing as she spoke. Showing her where the towels were, the hampers, the practices and meets schedule, and which door lead to the pool and which to the field. They were finished in a matter of a couple minutes.

"Like I said, not much to show, it's a locker room." Emily shrugged. "If you need anything, you can always ask me and the other girls are great so I'm sure any of them would be happy to help too. We had a new girl join at the beginning of the season, just moved here from Kansas, and she's already just one of the team so don't worry about fitting in with the group of us. We're a very welcoming bunch." That smile was still warm, still sincere and Paige felt both grateful for the girl's kind nature and perplexed by that illusive light she could still sense beneath the surface.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. It's been awhile since I've been in a school at all so it'll take a bit to get use to all this," Paige chuckled as they started toward the door leading to the pool.

"Oh? Were you homeschooled?" Emily asked, holding the door open, her attention on Paige.

"Thanks. Yeah, had a tutor for years."

"McCullers!" Coach Fulton called out to Paige, motioning her over and ending their conversation.

"Well I better go get ready, welcome to the team, Paige." A final smile and Emily disappeared back through the door. Paige knew instantly she wanted to see more of the girl, talk with her more, find that light...

The coach called out a few more instructions to several girls before turning to Paige. "I wish we could've gotten you in the water today, but I know Mr. Hackett needed to see you before classes. You can make it to tomorrow's practice though?"

"It's after school, right?" Coach nodded and Paige nodded in turn. "Yeah, I should have everything sorted by then and be ready to jump in."

Fulton grinned, pleased. "Good! I'll print out a schedule for you as soon as I can." Paige noticed Emily come out of the lockerroom in her suit over her coach's shoulder, swim cap on and stretching out her arms. Quickly focusing back on Coach Fulton, she glanced once more at long, bronzed legs. "Now just be sure to pick up your team suit before you leave today or I'll probably forget to get it to you. And I don't know how you train personally or how frequently, but I'd recommend warming up a bit before you even get here. I know moving can be stressful and interfere with your normal routine so I don't want you overdoing it on the first day in the pool, okay? Not that I won't be just as hard on you as the others."

Paige smiled at that, agreeing to do so. She appreciated a coach who took her girls' health seriously but didn't let them slack-off. Even if she had been able to mostly keep up with her own workout regimen, she hadn't had much time to swim so it was advice she'd take. Again, her eye was caught by movement behind her coach as Emily stepped up onto a starting block. How could she notice her but none of the other girls doing the same? She pulled her goggles down into place, securing them and taking even breaths.

"Alright, we'll see you later, Paige. You better get to Hackett's office now, I'm sure he's waiting." She was jarred back to her conversation, but the dismissal simply allowed her eyes to return to the swimmer she'd been transfixed by. Just as Coach Fulton passed her, Emily leant forward and Paige bowed to the right to watch, not wanting to miss her entry.

One heartbeat and Emily was propelled into the water by her strong legs, perfect form slicing through the water. Paige could barely see Emily's lane, could barely see her body coursing down the lane but she could still see the rhythm of her movements. She felt breathless and she couldn't recall the last time she had. And the girl was fast, already at the other end flipping into a turn -flawless- and cutting back through the water. She wished she had a better view, watching her from behind the blocks; watching her from underwater. She couldn't imagine...

"McCullers!" Paige jumped. "Get going!" Right. She had a meeting, this was school, she had to go. Jerkily, she stepped back and toward the door, eyes lingering on the pool and the wake behind Emily. She turned and hurried out the door.

**.o.o.o.o.o.**

"Paige!"Watching the brunette's head whip around in her direction, Emily smiled and waved as she quickly made her way over. Emily had been looking for the new girl since school began and finally spotted her at the end of the hall after 3rd period, a couple books tucked under one arm. She had been surprised and disappointed the girl hadn't stayed for practice that morning, though coach had explained. A new teammate always meant readying herself, as team captain, for any clashing personalities or attitude problems. It also meant she was excited to witness the newcomer's skill level, mostly for her own love for the sport and her team. She didn't think this girl with the sweet smile and keen eyes would cause much trouble for the team. Though they only spoke briefly, Emily felt the girl was serious about swim and seemed friendly enough and, for a first impression of a new teammate, that's all she really needed.

"Hey!" She smiled after she caught up to the curious girl.

"Hi." Emily could hear the subtle question in the greeting.

"So, how's your first day going?" she asked, hoping to draw some chatter from the girl.

"Well, I haven't gotten lost yet so that's good, right?" The tilt of her head and the lift in her voice warmed Emily, always happy to meet someone new who could easily slip into a comfortable sense of self around her.

"Yeah, I think you're doing just fine." Emily grinned. "So, I've been looking for you."

That got her attention, her brow lifting questioningly. "Oh?"

"There's a party this Friday and you're invited. You think you'd like to come?" Paige looked startled, almost unnerved by the suggestion so Emily surged on. "It's sort of a swim team thing. Danielle is hosting it for the team to kind of let off some steam."

"Err..." Paige still looked uncomfortable and Emily couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the change in the girl.

"Let me guess, not much for parties?"

"That obvious?" An almost guilty looking smile tugged at Paige's lips.

Emily just smiled. "Well it'd be a good way to get to know the girls on the team a bit better before we're thrown into training. Just let me know if you decide you want to come and I can get you the address, or give you a ride. No pressure or anything, but promise me you'll at least think about it?"

"Uh yeah, I'll think about it," Paige answered, lifting a shoulder as if to agree further.

"Great," Emily grinned. She truly wanted to see the girl there, wanted to get to know her a bit better and see her get on well with the rest of the team. Honestly, she just wanted as little drama as possible in her life of swimming seeing as how the rest of her life seemed drenched in it. "It should be fun. Plus it's in a more secluded place in the woods so the chances of getting the cops called on us are slim to none"

Paige chuckled and reached up to rub her neck absentmindedly. "That's good thinking, wouldn't want the coppers dropping in and ruining the fun."

"Or getting anyone in trouble," Emily added. She'd been in enough trouble with the cops, she didn't want to be talking with them again anytime soon and especially not about something as trivial as underage drinking. Well, trivial compared to her history with the law.

"Why? You plan on letting loose at this shindig, Fields?" Paige asked and even if Emily hadn't seen the playful glint in her eyes or the teasing smile, she still would have laughed at hearing her say 'shindig'.

"Not sure yet," she smiled to match the jest in the other's.

"But better to have your bases covered in case you decide to do something illegal," Paige nodded humorously.

Emily rolled her eyes but kept the smile, about to reply when she heard her name called out behind her. "Emily, come on!" She turned to see Hanna gesturing wildly at her, Aria and Spencer just behind. She nodded to them and motioned to give her moment before turning back to the new girl.

"Sorry, I have to run. My friends can get a bit impatient," she offered, smiling once more before reminding her, "Don't forget to let me know what you decide."

Nodding, the other girl's eyes lingered on her friends waiting behind her with that curious look, but her gaze soon returned, as did a small smile. "Sure. I'll catch you sometime."

After another final smile, Emily stepped back and gave a small wave, turning to head over to where her friends were waiting.

"Who was that?" Spencer asked as soon as she neared them, sounding tense as ever.

"Paige. She's new on the swim team." Emily watched as her friends eyes widened slightly.

"Paige? As in Paige McCullers?" Spencer's tone turned severe, her eyes flickering over her shoulder presumably at Paige.

"Uh maybe? I never caught her last name." All three of her friends were now looking at her, clearly all knowing something she didn't and looking worried. "Guys, what?"

"You didn't hear?" Hanna spoke up. "Paige McCullers is supposedly back, here at Rosewood High," she said in a hushed voice. "That had to've been her."

"It was," Spencer agreed. "She's changed but I could tell that was her."

"So, should I know her?" Emily asked confused. The girl hadn't seemed familiar to her... And there were those incredulous looks again.

"How can you not remember? How can she not remember?" Hanna exclaimed, turning from Emily to the others and frustrating Emily further. "I mean, I guess we didn't really know her but she did play on Spencer's field hockey and soccer teams for a few years. She left Rosewood like three years ago, but it was all over the news."

"What was? Will you just tell me already? I'm sorry I don't keep up on school gossip!" Emily snapped, hating when Hanna did this, told you everything but the one thing you needed to know to understand.

It was finally Aria who leaned in and gave her the answer. "Em, Paige's parents were murdered right after Ali went missing."

And then it clicked. A rush of memories of news reports and brief images, talks and whispers between the townfolk about shadows and murderers, and another unsolved case in the little town of Rosewood. She barely recalled the stories, the uproar it caused and faintly she felt guilty about that fact, but she had lost a friend(more than a friend to her) and she'd been distant from the rest of the world at the time. But Paige... She jerked her head around as if to look for her but the girl was already long gone.

Why would she come back?

**.o.o.o.o.o.**

"Tell me again why we came back here?" Paige dropped down into the couch beside the only person she considered family anymore. Her backpack fell to the ground as she leaned back into the cushions and heaved a sigh.

A laugh made her head flop to the side. "No, really, Tobes, why? And why did I have to join a public school? I'd rather sit at home listening to some old dude lecture at me or read or whatever. There I have to walk through hallways crowded with noisy, smelly teens and deal with people staring and I even had to watch a couple gargle into each others' mouths in front of my locker!"

Toby was laughing again and Paige just scowled. "I should have made you come with me."

"I've already got my G.E.D." Toby noted.

"So, you think I couldn't get mine? Like, soon... ish?" Paige glowered at the boy, adding. "Stop laughing at me or I swear I'll-"

"Kick my ass? Doubt it."

"Oh I so w-!"

"And anyway," he interrupted. "It was your idea to go to Rosewood High. You know, dig about, see what people are talking about, the gossip, the news. _You_ wanted to see what you could find out by way of teenage rumor mills."

Paige grunted but said nothing. He was right, it had been her idea. She hated it though. Trying to act like a normal teen on top of not getting trampled or losing her lunch. Sighing, she pushed herself up off the couch. "I'm heading out."

"Tonight? Already?" Toby asked, always worried yet Paige also knew he trusted her judgment. Mostly.

"Yeah." A simple reply and both of them knew that was that, she was going.

"Just be careful, okay? Don't do anything stupid. This is a small town," he cautioned but Paige just rolled her eyes. "Promise me."

"Okay, mom, I promise." She said it sarcastically, irritable and restless, but she meant it and he knew that. She would be careful.

"I mean it. I'm not gonna go running out after you to save your ass if you get yourself in trouble." They both knew that was a lie.

A pause and Paige turned softer. "I won't be too late. I just have something I need to do."

**.o.o.o.o.o.**

Paige stepped off the last step onto the cool concrete floor of what she liked to call her Refuge. Toby teasingly called it her cave and she made sure to punch him every time. It was a brand new addition to the otherwise old house, having updated and making several changes to the house she'd called home as a child. Toby had done much of the work himself, finding trustworthy workers to help and then joining a larger team of workers on the bigger projects he couldn't do on his own. Like the indoor pool she had installed down here, the various workout rooms upstairs, and the more... extensive training room just to the right of the pool. This move had been in the works for nearly two months now and the house was just being finished up. She had to admit, having money did move things along quickly when needed.

Her eyes were on the glow of the water, debating forgoing her little jaunt into the city tonight for a swim instead. But she knew she couldn't allow herself. She could swim later, right now she needed to deal with the weight she'd been feeling in her chest since arriving. Her posture sharpened as she firmly turn away from the water and headed to her changing room. It had been a little too long.

The tight fabric fit snug over her skin, protective but nonrestrictive. First her legs and torso, then her feet and hands; covered and shielded in shadows. She moved to set the fabric into her motions, reintroduce it to the way it was to serve her body. It welcomed her and breathed in time with her shifts and pulls. Tugging on her gloves, locking on her belt and an extra protective layer at her back, Paige took up the last piece of her. Of _her_.

Slipping the mask into place, hand dropping to her chest to trace the symbol embedded there – It felt like home.

**.o.o.o.o.o.**

It was just as foul and dingy as she remembered. Though perhaps her mind on some nights had created taller buildings looming above and casting pitch black shadows, rats and the stench of disease and rot amplified to obscene heights, sounds jumbling and disorienting yet deathly quiet. Her mind playing a game of gossip and rumor with itself, replying that night and the details over and over 'til the only truth was at the core of the story. The alleyway. Dark and filthy.

She fought the bout of irrational fear that bubbled up in her chest at the sight of the alley; took deep breaths and faced it head-on. Because the alleyway was nothing to fear, it was just a location. Random and insignificant to the world. And if she was going to be living here again, back in this town, she needed to confront this before it came about and hit her in the gut. She wouldn't be blindsided by her own foolish ignorance. She was done running.

Stepping into the shade of the buildings, she took a final glance about before closing her eyes. A pain as deep as her bones awoke in her fingertips, spreading up and through her arms and she she tried to fight the way her body wanted to tremble. Brow creased in a mix of fear and effort, Paige took a long breath as the ache threatened to reach her heart. But she resisted. Breathing evenly and standing steady, she let go of the fear and simply took in the sounds and smells about her. It smelled mostly of old, damp garbage and stale water. A soft pit-pat of water droplets from the earlier rain. Cool and still, only a slight breeze making it's way between the buildings. All of it ordinary.

Eyes opened to a flash of a memory and _red_ flaring up before her but she steeled herself and let it fade, paying no attention to detail. It's not the place but the action. It's not the place. There's no reason to fear an alleyway. That's just weak.

_And Paige McCullers was not weak._

**_.o.o.o.o.o._**

**___A/N: _**___So there's the first chapter – hope you all enjoyed it! _

___Also, just a note, this is starting up after Halloween so I'd say around November of their Senior year._

___If anyone has any questions, suggestions, ideas, or helpful info they'd like to ask/share, feel free to ____message me here or on my tumblr(link on my profile)._

___That is all. Thank you for reading and reviews are always lovely!_


End file.
